


All Bitches Go to Heaven

by kansas_byrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Evil Sam Winchester, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne
Summary: Dean smiled at that waitress. Sam has had a long day, and he's going to teach Dean a fucking lesson.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	All Bitches Go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 2 AM brain. not beta read. you know the drill. 
> 
> Also, this is an original female character, sure, but she's almost an extra in this.

Dean smiled at her. It had been a shitty week. What with almost getting caught by the FBI  _ again _ , not being able to find the body of a hundred year old serial killer whose ghost is possessing people up and down the Hudson. Sam is tired. He wants to eat in peace, but Dean is  _ smiling at the whore waitress _ . Not just smiling. Polite smiling is fine, they have to look approachable after all, but he’s making her laugh. When she leaves the check, it has her phone number on it. 

Sam can’t eat. All he can do is watch Dean wrap his mouth around his obnoxiously big burger, say ‘Yes, sweetheart, that was good.” to her face.  _ Sweetheart _ , of all things. 

Sam waits until they’ve paid, until Dean’s eaten his fill and is drinking a beer before he leans in and whispers, “You want to fuck that bitch, don’t you?”

Dean freezes. Sam can see a million things fly across his expression, but the most powerful one is the sense of dismay. He hadn’t noticed Sam seething in the corner. Dean puts a smile back on his face, but the slight tremor in his hand makes him spill his drink. Just a little. 

“Sam, don’t be -”

Sam just lets his mouth do the thing. The unguarded smile that triggers flight in anyone smart enough to know they’re prey. His brother is smart. His brother has no choice but to stay. Sam watches him wrestle with words. Whatever the rest of the sentence was, Dean doesn’t voice it.

“Come on. We have to find a place to stay. Time enough for….” Sam leans over and plucks the check out of Dean’s hand. “Sherry… time enough for  _ Sherry _ to get off work.” 

It pleases him to see Dean struggle with the desire to warn her on their way out. Struggle, and fail. Later, Sam makes him call her. Makes him pick her up, all suave smiles and inoffensive jokes. He makes him take her to a movie, two hours in the dark, waiting. Waiting.

When he parks at their hotel room, she tries to run, and Sam has to give her some points for that. She’s fast and smart, but Sam’s eye is on his brother, so Dean doesn’t ‘slip’ and let her go. Not after the last time.

He hauls her into the room, and Sam locks the door, pulls the curtains. Sam had gone out of his way to find a hole in the wall, and this place is full of them - places so run down that they almost look abandoned. No one will bother them here.

Sam looks at them. Dean, wild eyed, restraining her with one hand and muffling her screams with the other. He gets the ring gag from their bag of toys. He forces it into her mouth, pulling it tight. Her mouth is pried open wide. 

“You can scream.” he says mildly. “That’s fine. No one here will care, but you can if it makes you feel better. Dean, do the rest.”

Sam’s hand is already flying when Dean shakes his head. There’s always resistance. Sam can do anything to him, but he’s actually a  _ good person,  _ even after all this time. Dean’s head snaps back, and his eyes gain a fire in them before he simply drops his head. 

He laughs, sitting in the crappy motel chair as if it was a throne, watching Dean do as he’s told. HIs brother could kill him three times over, and he never does, still clinging to the hope that one day, this nightmare will be over. Sometimes, Sam wonders if Dean still thinks he’s in hell.

When she’s naked and Dean’s finished securing her arms behind her back, he takes his clothing off and kneels in front of Sam, head bowed. 

Sam watches him and waits until Dean’s composure starts to crack and the fear leaks through. 

“Who are you?”

“ ‘m yours.” Dean mumbles. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“I’m yours!” he growls. 

“Well good of you to finally remember.” Sam stands and removes his own clothing. Some other day he might make Dean debase himself more, but his dick has been hard as a rock for too long now, and he just wants to watch Dean fuck her.

Dean’s not at all ready, and it’s irritating, but Sam is used to it. He just has to rile him up first. He runs his fingers gently along Dean’s jaw and over his lips. Dean shivers, opening for him. Sam feeds him his cock, letting his brother take his time, getting lost in Sam’s soft praise mixed with filth, urging him on. Making him forget, just a little, what’s behind him, struggling on the bed.

Finally, he pulls away, and helps Dean to his feet. Dean’s getting where he needs to be. Sam smiles, kisses him with his fingers in his brother’s hair, open mouthed and sweet. “She’s waiting for you. Her mouth is open and waiting. Wet and warm. You wanted her so badly, she’s yours.”

Dean whimpers into Sam’s mouth. “No, please, Sam no.” 

“Yes.” Sam lets a hard edge ride under the word, and Dean flinches.

Dean gets on the bed, cock hard and heavy, kneeling in front of her face. She’s crying. Dean uses a corner of the sheet to wipe her face and nose. “I’m so sorry Sherry.” he says.

Then he forces his dick into her mouth, slowly, trying to let her adjust. Sam sighs. With trembling hands, Dean grabs her head and pushes the rest of the way in. 

She gags, and Dean groans miserably. 

“Good. Fuck her face now.” 

Sam gets on the bed behind her, locking his eyes on Dean, who’s panting, freaking out, but doing as he’s told. She gags and chokes, and his gaze never leaves Sam. Just when his eyes start to roll back, and he loses focus, Sam stops him.

She retches when he pulls out, and he whimpers. 

Sam shoves a pillow under her so that her ass is tilted up, and gestures for Dean. With one last apologetic look, Dean gets on the bed behind her and spreads her legs wider. Sam guides him into her cunt until he’s completely seated in her, one hand on the small of her back to keep her still. She sobs into the mattress.

Dean moans, low in his throat. “Oh god.” 

“Don’t move yet.” Sam gets the lube from their bag and uses it to slick his own cock. “Spread your legs.” 

He drops down to his elbows, skin plastered to hers, and waits, legs spread as wide as they can without pulling out of her. When Sam pushes into his ass, Dean claws at the sheets, making a garbled choking noise. 

“Good. Very very good,” Sam groans, finally balls deep in him. He orders, “Stay inside her.” 

Then Sam fucks him, hard and fast. Dean is so fucking hot and tight, and he’s crying and the fucking cunt is crying. His brother is whispering ‘I’m sorry,’ through the tears, and Sam doesn’t know if Dean is talking to him or Sherry. Or both of them.

It isn’t enough, he’s on the edge, and he’s going to go mad like this but Dean knows him, and is so very clever. Dean struggles up to just his knees, fucking into her and impaling himself back down onto Sam. 

He’s feral now, hands hooked into the ring gag, pulling her painfully up into an arch, and Sam couldn’t want him more. She’s screaming in agony, and makes his cock throb inside his brother, his brother who’s grunting and shaking and so close so close but he has to wait for Sam…

Sam leans forward and  _ bites _ Dean’s shoulder hard, coming and coming, filling him, hissing Dean’s name into his broken skin. He can feel his brother fill the bitch, his hole contracting with every jet around Sam’s dick, and it’s heaven.

Too soon, he’ll have to pull out of his brother, and then Dean will come down off the high and realize what he’s done. Sam relishes the tears and the self harm, turning to the only person Dean has, his loving brother. He likes it almost as much as forcing him to do this, pushing him to torture or kill. Soon enough he’ll cradle Dean in his arms, covered in new grave dirt and remind him that Sherry didn’t deserve him. He only belongs to Sam.

But right now, shaking with the aftershocks, he pets Dean’s back and listens to him pant against Sherry’s back. You take the sweet moments when you can.


End file.
